vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Sauroi Horse
Sauroi Horses were created for the Sauroi race to ride. They are the direct creation of the god Ivan. While they look and act mostly like horses they are not horse root stock. They are divinely created animals with no inherent magic. Combat Unlike average horses the Sauroi horse is not fearful of predators. Their reaction to attempted predation is to attack. This will put off all but the largest and most determined predators. A Sauroi horse will seek to knock down and trample attackers. They will not seek combat unless trained to do so and at the urging of a master. In they face of a determined opponent they will move the young to the back of the herd and the stallion and non-nursing females will face off against the opponent in a scrimmage line attempting to block access to the young. They will make alarm calls to attract the attention of other horses and the Sauroi themselves. They are intelligent and will act in accordance with that. Ecology The average Sauroi horse stands 11 foot at the shoulder. They weigh in at an average of 3 tons. A Sauroi horse can jump 25 feet horizontally, 8 feet vertically Sauroi horses can carry 1000 pounds, pull 3000 pounds by sledge or 7000 pounds with a wheeled cart. Then can swim at one quarter speed without a load. The average Sauroi horse is of an moderate and easy going temperament. They do not tend to react well to small creatures (Humans) pulling at them. It takes something like a Sauroi or a giant to get and hold their respect. Sauroi Horses are expensive to keep, requiring 8 times the hay and grain that normal horses require to stay healthy. They do exhibit omnivorous tendencies that are not seen in normal horses. They will eat small amounts of meat if it is offered, and small creatures in the field if they are caught. A mouse or rat is gladly snatched up and eaten for example. Vermin do not last in barns that contain Sauroi Horses. They are not equipped to hunt and do not prefer a heavy meat diet. It is not refused as a savor. Sauroi Horses have to be trained to a bitless bridle. They lack the typical bars and possess a full set of omnivore teeth. They will form brood bands, fight other stallions for dominance and so forth. However no Sauroi Horses exist outside of domesticated circumstances to exhibit "wild" behavior. Mares will come into heat three times yearly. usually in early Fall. Males of course will breed whenever it is offered. Sauroi horses have a gestation of 18 months. They take 4 years to reach sexual maturity and 8 years to reach full growth. They can live for up to 80 years. They generally can be worked well into their 60s unless other health problems prevent it. Foals are dependent on their mother for the first two years of life. It is possible to find a mare with two foals at side. The eldest nearly ready to leave and the youngest just born. Serious training can begin at the age of six. Ideally handling begins at once and the young horse is well broke to halter and voice commands long before they are asked to bear weight. Starting all training at age six is a mistake no trainer makes twice. The result is a dangerous and intelligent animal that knows he is bigger and stronger than you are. The Sauroi Horse can speak languages (with a very heavy horsey accent) and communicate well with their grooms. They have an even chance of being sentient creatures that can be resurrected if killed. Category:Greyhawke Category:Creatures